A thousand less one day
by Fleur de Anemone
Summary: Just a bunch of drabblythings. [NarutoxOC][OneShot][I don't own Naruto]
1. Sneakiness

**Sneakiness  
****By Areku1993**

"Ooh, I feel so sneaky!"

"Shh!"

Tsunade walked by their hiding place, blinking and looking directly at them. "Naruto-kun?"

Uzumaki Naruto and Hana Cerise were silent. Tsunade shrugged and walked off. Naruto and Cerise giggled quietly, sneaking down the hallway with ninja-quietness. Finally, once the coast was totally clear, Naruto threw open the door to the ANBU lounge and ushered Cerise in.

Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Naruto turned on Cerise, walking around her in a circle. "We're alone, Cherry-chan."

Cerise smiled. "Cerise" was "cherry" in French, and it was Naruto's little pet name for her. Cerise was Naruto's current girlfriend, and Sakura was very glad to have him off her back. But now she had to deal with Lee.

Naruto pounced on Cerise, knocking her onto the couch and pinning her down. "So what do you wanna do?"

Cerise smiled and unzipped Naruto's jacket. She always though Naruto was sexier when his jacket was unzipped. Her fingers pranced across his undershirt, delicatly tracing patterns. "I dunno, what you you wanna do?"

Naruto bent down and pressed his lips to hers, keeping her shoulders pinned into the couch. Cerise's hands somehow found their way into his hair, getting entangled in the golden spikes.

It wasn't long before Cerise felt a bump on her chest. She opened one eye and sat up. "Ooh... What's that?"

Naruto sat up and pulled the necklace out of his undershirt. "Nothing."

Cerise held the stone in her fingers, rubbing it gently. "It's pretty. It can't be nothing. Where did you get it?"

"Tsunade-sama gave it to me a while ago. Like, two, three years ago. I was only 12, or 13, I don't remember. It's pretty special to me."

"Why did you hide it from me?"

"Well, I was afraid that if you saw it, you'd want it. And I'd have to give it to you."

"Naruto, you wouldn't have to give me anything that important to you."

"But I would if I had to."

Cerise's eyes lifted to see him grinning.

She opened her mouth, but remained silent. Naruto took her hand in his and just held it warmly. Cerise could practically see their spirits intertwining and swirling in the air. That was, until Tsunade completely ruined the moment.

She blew the door in, fuming. "I knew something was going on! What are you two doing? It's ALWAYS you two, isn't it? This is a lounge for ANBU, not a place for you to make out. My office, NOW!"

Cerise and Naruto reluctantly stood, following her out. Halfway to Tsunade's office, Naruto put an arm about her shoulders and took a lock of her black hair in his thumb and index finger, gently slipping it back and forth on her ear. She smiled, forcing back a giggle.

* * *

"Every week for nearly three months, Naruto-kun, Cerise-san. It's always you getting into some kind of mischief. What do you want me to do, kick you out of Konohagakure?" Tsunade massaged her temples, looking at the teens sitting in the leather chairs opposite her. She put her elbows on her desk and laced her fingers together thoughtfully. "I have no other way to punish you two. I can't split you up, because that would be downright cruel, but I can deprive you of things. Naruto-kun," She held out an arm, hooking and unhooking her fingers. "My necklace."

Naruto blinked. "But you gave this--"

"I know. And Cerise-san, your necklace too."

"But Naruto gave me this for my birthday...!"

"Cerise-san, you'll get your necklace back at the end of the month. Naruto-kun, I'm afraid you won't get yours back."

Cerise undid the clasp on her necklace, a thin gold chain with three small diamonds, and handed it to Tsunade. Naruto kept a firm hand around his. "But Tsunade-sama..."

"It's either give it to me, or give it away."

Naruto sighed and looped the necklace off. He made as if to drop it in her hand, then let his hand double back and drape it around Cerise's neck. "I'll give it away, Tsunade-sama." Cerise traced her fingers over the necklace, smiling. "I'll give it back when I get my necklace at the end of the month, Naruto-kun."

"Nah, keep it. Tsunade-sama will just take it away from me if you give it back, anyway." He grinned. "I'll just take something of yours."

Cerise turned her head and angled it to kiss him. Tsunade, again, interrupted. "Out of my office now, both of you. No kissing in this building ever again."

Naruto and Cerise just smiled and stood up, turning to leave the room. Unfortunately, there was a loud pounding, and the door flew open. A mess of chuunin fell over one another, obviously listening at the door, and now laying on the tiles. Among them, Cerise recognized Naruto's friends Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten and of course, Sakura among them. Naruto knew them all, but Cerise knew a select few.

Naruto blinked and said, "Were you, uh, eavesdropping?"

Everyone nodded slowly in unison, blinking owlishly.

Naruto and Cerise picked there way across the floor to the door. Once outside, they grabbed hands and swung them in the air.

"Ramen?"

"Sure."


	2. Injury

**(Aforenotes!NOTICE: This is a kind of spoiler 290. Do not read until you've gotten that far in the series. Thank you. Can't say I didn't warn you.)**

**Injury  
****By Areku1993**

Cerise opened the closed the door behind her quietly, taking a step forward after it clicked in the lock. "Naruto?" She whispered. "Are you awake?"

Naruto was really banged up. After the big fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto, his entire team was beat up, Sakura wasn't as hurt as he and Sai, because she was a natural medic. If it wasn't for her, a normal human like Sai or Yamato would be dead. But Naruto had the Kyuubi, so he was in good shape.

Cerise was worried. She pulled a chair up next to his bed and whispered again, "Are you awake?"

Naruto was not. His chest heaved up and down as he breathed heavily, deep in a dream. Tsunade said he was in a temporary coma, and estimated he would be back with them in about two weeks. But Hana Cerise couldn't... Wouldn't... Wait that long.

She took one of his bandaged, cold hands in both of hers, his rough palms catching on her soft skin. She laced her fingers together as if in prayer, his hand in between them. Cerise bent her forehead to rest on her fingers, crying quietly, her tears falling on her hands and then dropping to be absorbed by his bandages.

What if he didn't wake up? What if he didn't make a full recovery? These thoughts alone made Cerise cry. There weren't any get well cards, no presents, nothing. Cerise was sitting to the left of his bed in a cold, empty hospital room. Didn't anybody care?

Naruto's movements were quick, and Cerise barely noticed he was even moving. He intertwined his fingers with all ten of hers, his right hand shaking reaching over to touch the pendant that hung around her neck. It was smooth and clean.

"Cherry-chan, why are you crying?"

Cerise, had it been another time, would have kissed him. However, she simply touched his hair and ruffled it around. She didn't want to excite Naruto and make him reopen his wouds.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "You were out for a while Naruto-kun. Did I wake you?"

Naruto made a face. "Nah, I was awake long before then." He sat up hesitantly. "You've been here every day since I've been out, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Call it instinct. I was always sort of awake, I just couldn't move or talk or sit up or whatever." He smiled. "I'm glad I've had you by my side."

Cerise started to cry again. This time, she was happy for him.

"You've kept that necklace real clean, Cerise. It's nice to see you taking care of it."

Cerise smiled through her tears. "I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me."

Naruto just smiled back.

Cerise hugged him, crying into his shoulder. He just hugged back contentedly, resting his chin on her head. "I don't think I would have ever woken up without you by my side," Naruto said. "You're my angel. You're always there to help me when my wings forget to fly. Ans you forgot to say it."

Naruto felt her smile against his shoulder.

"May you live a thousand years, and me a thousand less one day, so I might never know the world without you."


	3. Quotes

**(Quotes from sparrow ((Link later)). the gray lines represent a change of storylines)**

**Quotes  
****By Areku1993**

_I always knew looking back on the tears would make me laugh, but I never knew looking back on the laughs would make me cry._

"There's the time we gagged Sasuke. See? He's all pissed now."

Naruto and Cerise were looking through Cerise's old photos. Back when Sasuke was around, and she and Naruto were just friends, they pulled lots of pranks together. Their key targets were Sasuke, Kakashi and Ino. Because Ino was always so clueless.

Cerise smiled. "Yeah."

Naruto looked up at her slightly shivering tone. "You okay?" He reached up with a thumb and brushed away a tear that lingered near Cerise's eye. He held it in front of Cerise's eyes. "And what, my dear Cherry-chan, is this?"

He rubbed his thumb on the bridge of her nose, making her giggle.

"It was nothing. An eyelash got into my eye and it wouldn't get out, no matter how many times I blinked."

_Never look back, never regret. Never remember the people you met. Never begin, never end. Never say never when it comes to your friends._

Cerise snatched the photo album from Naruto and put it back on her bookcase. "I'm done looking at pictures," She sat down on her bed next to him and fluttered her eyelashes. "Let's do something else."

"Like what?" Naruto laughed. "We can't do _anything_ with your parents downstairs."

"We could go out?"

"Well, I am expected at Kiba's soon. We could go to his house."

"You staying the night?"

"Nah, just dropping by to pick up my video game. When we get it, we could always just go back to my apartment."

Cerise's eyes widened. "Never! My parents would die if I was alone in your house for even a milisecond."

Her mouth was captured in a kiss from Naruto. "Never say never," He whispered.

* * *

_To the world you're just one person, but to a person you could mean the world--Or the moon._

Cerise looked out her window angrily. Naruto had to go visit Sunagakure, and she wasn't allowed to go. Just because she wasn't a jounin like he was meant she "couldn't go without her team."

The phone rang and Cerise didn't move. It was picked up by her mother, who called, "CERISE! Phone!"

Cerise picked up her phone and mumbled, "Hello...?"

She sat up. "NARUTO! How are you?"

"I'm good, Cerise." He replied. "How are you?"

"Nevermind that. What happened? What are you doing now?"

"Right now, I'm looking at the moon. It's so pretty it reminds me of your face."

Cerise smiled to herself. "Oh, you're so smooth."

"You should see it!" Naruto said enthusiatically. "Go out on your back porch to look. There are less trees there."

Cerise hung up and called Naruto from her cell, going downstairs. "I'm at the back door--" She began to report, but did not finish.

Naruto flipped his cell phone closed and handed her a bouquet of flowers found only in Sunagakure. "Hi."

* * *

_Gravity is not responsible for people falling in love._

"No-- Your foot goes there-- NO, THERE!  
"Why are we playing DDR in a bowling alley arcade?"

"Because we can." Cerise smiled at Naruto and put in another quarter. "Come on, just once more. You're getting good."

Naruto just looked at her angrily.

Cerise chose a setting, and Dragostea Din Tei (You know that song in the Chicken Little commercials? The weird Romanian song? Yeah.) began blaring from the speakers.

They got to a certain part in their little routine when they usually switch sides. They can do it, oh yes, but...

Cerise's foot tripped Naruto, who fell onto Cerise, who fell over also. And there they lay, Naruto's nose pressed into the back of Cerise' neck, Cerise's forehead on the ground and turning red.

Cerise started laughing and Naruto angled his face to kiss Cerise's neck. Cerise's laughing quieted to a giggle. "Naruto!" She said in a hushed tone. "We're in _public_!"

* * *

_If you love someone, put their name in a circle, not a heart. Because a heart can be broken, but a circle goes on forever._

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"No, seriously."

Cerise put a hand over Naruto's mouth, still scribbling with her pencil. "I'm drawing. Now go away until I'm done."

Naruto kissed her hand and said through it, "What are you drawing?"

"Something you'll like." Cerise let go of his mouth and shooed him off. "Now go! Come back in about ten minutes okay?"

Naruto shrugged and left. Ten minutes later, which was how long it took him to go to Ichiraku, get some ramen and come back, he came into the room and peeked over her shoulder. "Done?"

Cerise leaned over to show her sketch more. On the page there was a circle, and in the circle was **Naruto and Cerise** in fancy writing. To the left was a picture of chibi Naruto and Cerise kissing sweetly.

"Cute!" Naruto exclaimed. "But why a circle? Shouldn't you use a heart?"

"Hearts break. I thought it would be better luck if I used a circle." Cerise flashed a smile at him and stood up. "Hey, are you doing anything later?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go see a movie or something."

Naruto kissed her neck and moved over until he reached her lips. "It's a date."


	4. Dance, Dance

**Dance, Dance.  
****By Areku1993  
****--Part one of the Fall Out Boy trilogy--**

**She says she's no good  
****with words but I'm worse  
****Barely stuttered out  
****"A joke of a romantic" stuck to my tongue  
****Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
****Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"  
****Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."**

Naruto looked at the piece of paper in his hand, letting his eyes lift to look at the front door of the Hana family. _It was just an accident, an accident!_ He kept thinking to himself. Was it subconscious? Was some high punishing his love and lust of Cerise by making him say those words?

_"Well, maybe if you stopped whining every once and a while people would stop hurting your feelings!"_

He closed his ocean blue eyes briefly. He willed Cerise to come outside and hug him and say it was okay and she wasn't offended. But she was. But she had retorted,

_"Whining? At least I don't cling onto a stupid dream that's never going to happen! Sure as Hell you'll be Hokage with such a stupid mind!"_

They were supposed to go out to dinner tonight, but they had stopped in Ichiraku to get some ramen for lunch. Ino had come in and told Cerise she'd get fat if she ate ramen with Naruto because Naruto eats an average of six bowls a day. Cerise didn't reply so Ino just left, then Cerise stabbed her ramen with her chopsticks and growled, "I hate her."

And Naruto replied, "She's not all that bad."

And Cerise said, "Are you agreeing with her?"

And Naruto said quickly, "I never said that."

And Cerise glared at him and said, "But you never said you didn't."

And Naruto got irritated, and that's when he exploded.

**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
****And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
****These words are all I have so I'll write them  
****So you need them just to get by**

Naruto sat on a bench in front of Cerise's house and cradled the bouquet of sunflowers he had gotten her. Naruto would have gotten her cherry blossoms, but Ino's flower shop had sold out. He looked at his reflection in a puddle from when it rained yesterday. He had taken off his headband because Cerise liked him like that, and he was wearing an orange dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and blue jeans and... Thinking about his description made him want Cerise even more.

**Dance, dance  
****We're falling apart at half time  
****Dance, dance  
****And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
****Dance, this is the way they'd lead  
****If they knew how misery loved me**

Cerise looked out her window at the guilty boy. Her eyes were hard, but they soon softened as the scene from earlier replayed in her mind. She turned to look at her bed, where a smooth black dress was laid out, makeup laid out to its right, the black boots that matched it on the other side.

She sat down next to them and picked up the dress, running her fingers on the fabric. She couldn't possibly have been anymore cruel to Naruto earlier, to scorn his dreams like that. And yet there he was, desperate to see her and take her out to dinner to talk it over.

Cerise threw down the dress and put her face in her hands. _I'm such a bitch._

**You always fold just before you're found out  
****Drink up its last call  
****Last resort  
****But only the first mistake and I...**

She returned to her window to look out at Naruto and found him pacing, toying with the bouquet in his arms. He looked up and their eyes met, but Cerise's eyes were red and wet from crying, which made her look angry. Cerise grabbed the curtains and slapped them together to hide her room from view.

**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
****And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
****These words are all I have so I'll write them  
****So you need them just to get by**

What she did transmitted a clear message to Naruto: _You insulted me, I hate you, go away. We're through._

Naruto's eyes widened at her behavior, in both surprise and sadness. Cerise was a reasonable girl, and didn't act like that. He froze for a second, then sat down on the best, dumbfounded. How would Naruto get through life with Cherry-chan? He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, clicking it open to reveal the diamond ring inside. It hate taken forever to get the money to buy it, and he had to clean Kakashi's house for the next month to make up for the money he borrowed.

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
****You've been saving for his mattress, love**

Cerise had shut her curtains for an entirely different reason. She shrugged out of her pajamas and grabbed the dress, skipping into her bathroom to change and do her makeup.

When she came out her makeup wasn't exactly movie-star, but she was in a hurry. Was Naruto still out there? Cerise peeked around the curtain to check. Yes, there he was, still staring at his reflection...

_I must be spinless. _She thought, grabbing her purse and applying a little more lipstick.

**Dance, dance  
****We're falling apart at half time  
****Dance, dance  
****And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
****Dance, this is the way they'd lead  
****If they knew how misery loved me**

Naruto scraped the ground with his heels, tapping his fingers on the green paper around the bouquet. Children were considered adults after they became ninjas from the academy. With parental permission, they could do anything.

_"Tsunade-sama, can I come in?"_

_"What is it Naruto?"_

_"Well, I have no parents. And I just wanted to ask... Because you're the closest thing I have to a mother right now..."_

He forced the scene from his mind. He had to move on.

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
****You've been saving for his mattress, love  
****I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

Cerise opened the door and approached Naruto's back quietly. The bench faced the street, so Cerise was wondering if he even knew she was there. He didn't.

Naruto bent his head to sniff the flowers, but set them down on the ground. "I love you... I want you back..." He said to himself quietly, referring to Cerise. He closed his eyes and put his face in his hands.

**Dance, dance  
****We're falling apart to half time  
****Dance, dance  
****And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

Cerise reached out with a hand and was about to touch his hair, but she pulled it back to consider her options. She could just go back inside and break up. She could let him off easily right here. Or she could sit down next to him and make up and go on with her love.

**Dance this is the way they'd love  
****Dance this is the way they'd love  
****Dance this is the way they'd love  
****If they knew how misery loved me**

Cerise sat down on the bench next to him and took his hand. "Naruto. I love you. I'm sorry."

Naruto looked up in disbelief, his eyes watering. "I was sure you'd just dumped me... You really love me, Cerise?"

"Yes." Cerise slid across the bench closer to him, hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "I want to be with you forever. I'm sorry for putting down your dreams. If you want to be Hokage I'll support you the whole way."

**Dance, dance  
****Dance, dance  
****Dance, dance  
****Dance, dance**


	5. Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying

**Get Busy Living or get Busy Dying  
****By Areku1993  
****--Part 2 in the Fall Out Boy trilogy--**

**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
****But we never stood a chance  
****And I'm not sure if it matters  
****If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons  
****I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town  
****Your secrets out**

Naruto and Cerise held hands and swung them in the air as they walked down the streets of Konohagakure. Suddenly, Cerise turned her head to Naruto and said, "We weren't supposed to go out until later. Where are we going now?"

"It's a surprise," Naruto replied. "It might take a while to get there, but it's really pretty. It's my secret little place, and I just thought you should see it."

**I know this hurts, it was meant to, it was meant to  
****Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
****And it's mind over you don't, don't matter**

Cerise surveyed the place with sparkling eyes.

"Naruto," She breathed. "It's beautiful."

Naruto had taken her to a clearing in the forest that was surrounded by trees. There was a grove of roses planted in the shape of a heart in the middle, several dozen roses taller than the rest. From a bird's eye view, they read "Naruto and Cerise." There was a bench near the edge, carve elegantly out of jet, facing the river that connected the Fire country with the oceans.

"Are those roses?"

"Yes."

"And the trees--"

"Cherry trees."

"And the bench--"

"Jet. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei helped me make all this. We found the bench online and had it shipped here from Sunagakure."

Cerise smiled. "So that was the big box in your closet several months ago."

"And the rose seeds were hidden under my bed."

**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
****But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming  
****Into microphones for attention  
****Because we're just so bored  
****We never knew that you would pick it apart, oh  
****I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts  
****Your secret's out**

"Let's sit down."

They walked over to the bench, but Naruto paused. He looked at Cerise and smiled. "Let's sit by the water."

Cerise knew in an instant what he wanted to do. They sat like this a lot, and Naruto chose not to sit on the bench because you needed more room to sit like this.

Naruto sat down. Cerise put down her flowers and sat in between Naruto's legs, where Naruto put his chin on her left shoulder and wrapped his arms about her waist.

Cerise opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. she just closed it and leaned contentedly against Naruto.

**I know this hurts, it was meant to, it was meant to  
****Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
****And it's mind over you don't, don't matter**

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Tsunade and Iruka were eating ramen at Ichiraku. When suddenly, Kakashi noticed something strange.

"Iruka?"

"Mm?"

"Naruto is taking Cerise to that fancy resturaunt down the street, right?"

"Yeah."

"You have to pass Ichiraku to get there, don't you?"

"From Cerise's house, yes."

"Did you see Naruto OR Cerise pass by here?"

Tsunade and Iruka stopped eating and looked at him. Tsunade closed her eyes and smiled. "Kakashi, do you know what Naruto said to me the other day?"

"No, what?"

"Well, he said I was the closest thing he had to a mother, and Iruka was the closest thing he had to a father. Did he tell you too, Iruka?"

Iruka nodded.

"What did he say?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, he asked..."

**I used to obsess over living,  
****Now I only obsess over you  
****Tell me you'd like boys like me better  
****In the dark lying on top of you  
****This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters **

"IS HE SOME KIND OF STUPID? They're only 17!"

"If you feel that strongly about it, Kakashi, you'd better go find him."

Kakashi jumped up and ran off to find Naruto. He went through every street in Konoha, before he finally just went into the forest to the clearing.

There, he found Naruto and Cerise asleep, cuddled together in the cute position they were in before. Kakashi found it sweet, but...

"Hey. Hey Naruto."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

**I know this hurts, it was meant to, it was meant to  
****Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
****And it's mind over you don't, don't, don't, don't matter**

Kakashi was crouched in front of them, a hand raised in a wave. "Yo!"

"AHH!"

Cerise twitched awake. Seeing Kakashi, she just turned red, willing herself to curl up and die.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed. "I think Cerise is probably dying... OHMYGOD PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"So did you ask her yet?"

Naruto's eyes grew even wider. "Ask... Her... What?"

"You're not that dumb, you know."

Naruto pressed himself back into a tree, dragging Cerise along with him. "Kakashi sensei, my lovelife is none of your business!"

"So where's the ring? Can we speed this up, now?"

"WHAT RING?"


	6. ISWSIFOBAAIGWTSSWAM

**I Slept with Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me  
****By Areku1993  
****--Part 3 in the Fall Out Boy trilogy--**

**I found the cure to growing older  
****And you're the only place that feels like home  
****Just so you know, you'll never know  
****And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
****But I found the cure to growing older**

Cerise looked from Naruto to Kakashi. "What do you mean 'ring?'"

Naruto looked at Cerise, and glared at his old (Remember, he's a jounin now.) sensei angrily. "I was GOING to wait until dinner."

"I'm really just here to tell you you're murdering your future."

Cerise blinked. "What do you mean, Kakashi?"

"I mean--"

"NO!" Naruto shrieked. "I WANT TO WAIT! It's MY life, you know!"

Kakashi just cocked an eyebrow, said, "You've got me there, Naruto. Do what you will." and disappeared. He really just jumped super ninja fast into a tree, but Naruto and Cerise thought he was gone.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Cerise asked. "Are you hiding something from me? What is it?"

**I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
****And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
****And I've got arrogance down to a science  
****Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends**

Naruto sighed and stood up with her. "I can't tell you just yet. Can you wait until dinner?"

"No! I want to know now!" Cerise demanded.

"Sorry."

Naruto began to walk away, smirking. Cerise followed, pestering him the whole way to the resturaunt. She tried everything to get the secret out of him; Throwing a fit, seduction, crying, holding her breath until she turned blue (Which really didn't work out because she was breathing through her nose, and God knows how she would turn blue like that.), et cetera. But Naruto was, so to say, a cement block of security.

**Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
****So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
****You can't cover it up  
****Can't cover it up  
****Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
****So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
****You can't cover it up  
****Can't cover it up**

Finally, they arrived at the resturaunt and sat down at the table the waiter told them to. Cerise ordered a diet Coke and Naruto got a Dr. Pepper. Finally, Cerise leaned forward and propped her chin on her hand. "So it's dinner now, are you going to tell me?"

"Hm, I don't know."

"But Narutoooo!"

"Sorry, just wait a little longer. When we're done eating I'll tell you."

**Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lips  
****I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped  
****Back to your family cause I know you will be missed  
****So you can find a safe place, brace yourself**

Their food arrived shortly after they ordered. Cerise got a chicken salad (No onions or tomatoes) and Naruto got filet mignon with garlic bread. Cerise delicately took her fork and speared her chicken salad, trying to make conversation. "I'm sorry about earlier, Naruto."

"Earlier... Hm?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't remember."

"You already apologized, Cerise."

"Yeah, but what I said was pretty low."

"It was. But I forgive you." Naruto just grinned.

**They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
****But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
****Always weigh what I've got against what I left  
****So progress report: I am missing you to death**

Cerise smiled. That was Naruto, always the forgiving sort.

Meanwhile, about everyone they knew was crammed up against the window, watching them.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Ino asked.

"He's definately bold enough." Kiba replied.

"But what if he chickens out?" Shikamaru suggested. "I mean, he could totally blow it and make Cerise hate him for sure."

"Naruto's not THAT stupid," Sakura replied. "I mean, he's pretty dumb, but all these months with Cerise has changed him. He's a better person. And besides, now that--"

"Now that Naruto has a girlfriend, all you have to do it worry about me. We know the drill already." Lee said quickly.

**Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
****So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
****You can't cover it up  
****Can't cover it up  
****Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
****So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
****You can't cover it up  
****Can't cover it up**

The old senseis, however, had a different tactic. They were actually disguised as diners, watching from their table.

"He won't do it." Kureinei said, shaking her head.

"He's just killing his future..." Asuma sighed, lighting a cigarette despite the "No smoking" sign.

"I don't know," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Earlier, he seemed pretty confident. I think he's gonna do it."

Kureinei slapped a hundred dollar bill on the table. "A hundred says he won't."

Asuma put down another hundred. "I'm with Kureinei."

Kakashi sighed and set down a hundred as well. "I think he will."

**Someone old  
****No one new  
****Feeling borrowed  
****Always blue  
****Someone old  
****No one new  
****Feeling borrowed  
****Always blue  
****Someone old  
****No one new  
****Feeling borrowed  
****Always blue  
****Someone old  
****No one new  
****Always borrowed  
****Always you**

Finally, dinner was over. Cerise set down her fork on her plate, smiling. "All done."

Naruto set down his utensils. "Me too, me too." His eyes darted back and forth, falling on the window. The people hiding behind it were invisible due to genjutsu used by Shikamaru to hide them.

He stood up. _Here goes,_ Naruto thought. _Please... Just... Yeah._

**I found a cure to growing older  
****Ifound a cure to growing older**

"Hana Cerise... Cherry-chan..." He said, kneeling on the floor next to her seat. Cerise'e esy widened to about the size of small dinner plates.

"W-..." He pulled out the bow, fumbling slightly. "Will... Will..."

Kureinei leaned forward in her seat, willing him to stand and just walk way.

"Will... Will you..." He opened the box, revealing the ring. "Will you marry me?"

**Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
****So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
****You can't cover it up  
****Can't cover it up  
****Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
****So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
****You can't cover it up  
****Can't cover it up**

Time stood still in the resturaunt. Kureinei and Asume were already ripping their hair out, and Kakashi was looking at the bills gleefully.

Cerise chose her words carefully. "N... Naruto... P... Paren--"

"Tsunade spoke to them. They're okay with it."

Cerise smiled weakly, beginning to cry. "...Yes."

"YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" The cheering erupted from the window, where Shikamaru's genjutsu died off to reveal all the jounin cheering as if they were at a football game.

"YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" This cheering came from the table next to them, where Kakashi was gathing the bills from the smooth top. Kureinei and Asuma were, still tearing out their hair.

Naruto pulled Cerise up into a kiss, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Aishiteru, Mrs. Uzumaki Cerise."

"Aishiteru, Mr. Uzumaki Naruto."


	7. A Wonderful Life

**A Wonderful Life  
****By Fleur de Anemone**

"Cerise, dear, the moment you say 'I do' you won't be a Hana anymore."

Cerise sqeezed her fathers hands, smiling. "I know."

They were mere yards away from the alter, where Naruto stood patiently, watching Cerise's last conversation as a single woman. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari (The sand siblings had come for the wedding), and Cerise's elder sister Myrtille watched eagerly from the right, where they were Cerise's bridesmaids, Myrtille the maid of honor. Myrtille's husband, Gosai, stood to the left as Naruto's groomsman. The best man was Gaara, who really didn't want to be there, but was anyway, because he owed Naruto a favor for being his friend. Or something.

"I just want you to know your family will always be here for you. As a child, Naruto was the town screwup, and I had my doubts, but he's changed since he was a child. I willingly give you up to him."

Cerise's father kissed her cheek and nodded to her. Cerise smiled again and let go of her father's hands, continuing to the alter. Her father took his seat in the second pew."Dearly beloved," Tsunade started, for Konohagakure had no priests or anything, and to Hokage had to make up for this loss. "We are gathered here today to in the spirit of joining two beings in the bond of matrimony. Do you-- Uzumaki Naruto-- take Hana Kuroichigo Cerise to be your lawful spouse-- Until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you-- Hana Kuroichigo Cerise-- take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawful spouse-- Until death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings, please."

Inari, from the village Hidden in the Waves, scampered up with two simple gokld bands on a pillow. Cerise took one and Naruto took the other.

"Cerise, Naruto, please turn to each other and join hands. The unbroken circle of the ring represents many things. It is a symbol of eternity because there is no beginning or end to it. It is a symbol of the pledges you are about to make to each other and the strength of your commitment. It is a link in the spiritual chain that binds you together. Naruto, please take Cerise's left hand in your hand and with your right place place the ring on her finger. Repeat after me."

"Actually," Naruto interrupted. "I memorized what I'm supposed to say. Cerise did, too. We found it on the internet last week."

Tsunade shrugged. "Whatever."

"With this ring, I give myself to you." Naruto began slowly. "I place my strength in the service of your happiness. You dreams I will share. Your burdens I will bear. From now until forever I will be incomplete without you."

"Cerise, take Naruto's left hand in your left hand, and with your right please place the ring on his finger."

Cerise was already crying. She smiled weakly and said in almost a whisper, "With this ring, I give myself to you. I place my strength in the service of your happiness. You dreams I will share. Your burdens I will bear. From now until forever I will be incomplete without you."

"You have entered the covenany of marriage, held sacred by almost all religions since the dawn of time." Tsunade proclaimed. "May your joy last forever and disappointments be few. By the power vested in me, and in the name of Konohagakure, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto lifted Cerise's veil and kissed her lightly. Naruto hadn't wanted a veil, but the dress Cerise bought came with it, so why not use it? Cerise's dress wasn't anything special. It was satin and white, with elaborate beaded patterns stitched in around the collar and the hem. The collar was dipped into a small "V." It was sleeveless, because Cerise would have probably burned any dress she had with puffy sleeves.

Unruly cheering and clapped exploded from the assembled people. Cerise and Naruto walked back down the aisle, man and wife.

* * *

**Next chapter preview:  
**  
"That idiot Naruto, that idiot Cerise... Skipping out on a critical ANBU meeting! And because of what? NOTHING! They're probably running around naked somewhere for kicks. Those two are going to get demoted, no, kicked out of Konohagakure for this... We need their opinions... Dammit!" --The Godaime, Tsunade


	8. Midnight Serenade

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I DO own Cerise. Owned...  
**Aforenotes: **Whee... I wrote this after watching The Addams Family for the umpteenth time. I love that dance scene, so I wanted to make one in the same style... It was a sort of fast waltz, right? Yeah. XD  
_**Warning: LIME**_

**Midnight Serenade  
****By Fleur de Anemone  
****June sixth, 2012**

"Scour every street, every home. I want them found!" Tsunade scowled. The ANBU was she glaring at shivered and nodded respectively. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

"That idiot Naruto, that idiot Cerise... Skipping out on a critical ANBU meeting! And because of what? NOTHING! They're probably running around naked somewhere for kicks." She mumbled to herself, looking down alleys blankly. "Those two are going to get demoted, no, kicked out of Konohagakure for this... We need their opinions... Dammit!"

Of course, behind her, two figures ducked into an alley. The alley was already checked, so it was the ideal hiding place for two scamps like them. Naruto leaned against the wall, Cerise's back pressed into his chest. His arm went around her neck and rested on her shoulder, and his other hand was clamped over her mouth. And no, he was not kidnapping his own wife. He was keeping her from giggling.

"Shh..." He hushed her, bending his head slightly and nipping her ear playfully with his teeth. "Stop giggling..."

Cerise tried to stop, but it was hard. This would be so fun...! And it was _June sixth._ Which was VERY important to the Hana-Uzumaki family. It was the day they were married, better know as their second anniversary. Naruto wanted to do something special, and Cerise didn't know EXACTLY what he was planning, but she DID know it involved the forest.

As Tsunade ran around angrily, Naruto and Cerise sneaked down the alley in the shadows, quiet as two mice in love, into the trees. Naruto, judging it was safe, let go of Cerise, who clung to him and whimpered, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," He said, rather irritated.

**Cerise's POV**

He seems irritated. Was it something I said? I let go of him and walked beside him silently, dodging branches that barred my path. Is he angry with me? It's so hard to tell these days. I looked at him hard, trying to read his expression. Usually, I could read Naruto like a book. He was so open with his emotions, you could easily tell if he's happy, sad, lying, guilty, scared, embarrassed, whatever.

Naruto's ocean blue eyes shot to me, making me avert my eyes and watch my feet.

"What?"

I looked at him again. "What what?"

"Why did you just... Like stare at me?"

"Because I CAN!" I replied. "Can't I stare at my own HUSBAND?" A murder of crows flew (Yes, a bunch of crows REALLY is called a murder.) cawing from the trees. Naruto pressed his hand over my mouth, a finger to his lips. "Shh... They'll hear you."

Suddenly he looked around and grinned. "Well, what do you know, we're here."

I didn't know what to expect.

**Normal POV**

Naruto took Cerise's hand delicately and spun her in a circle. "May I have this dance, Cherry-chan?"

Cerise gaped. "We skipped out on a crucial ANBU meeting... To dance...?"

"Nothing but." He reached into a tree and turned on a hidden portable stereo. Elton John's "Tiny Dancer" played, piercing the delicate night air with the piano melody.

Naruto spun her into a dip, leaning down and kissing her neck. "See, they don't understand how important today is."

"And what's today, Naruto?"

"Only our anniversary!"

"I'm just joking, of course I know what today is." Cerise cast a quick glance at the stereo and asked, "Naruto, is this the CD from our wedding...?"

"Sure is."

"Change it to song number six."

Naruto did so, and "Because the Night" by the Lollies, which was a remix of the original, blared into the night. He blinked quizzically as Cerise took over and began a fast-paced waltz.

"Come on, I'm not that slow." Cerise smirked.

"But slow is sexy." Naruto complained, switching off the stereo altogether. He spun her around several times, then backed her into a tree, kissing her with such a passion that surprised Cerise. "No one's around. No one can hear us if we're quiet enough. We don't need music."

"No, we don't." Cerise unzipped Naruto's jacket, because he was sexier that way.

**(A/N: Now we get to the limey part. Woo!)**

Cerise's shirt wasn't really a shirt at all; it was a form-fitting black vest with a silver zipper down the front. Which made it easier for Naruto to get it off. Tossing the vest over his shoulder, he kissed her and slipped his fingers along the lacy fabric of her bra. His lips trailed down to her collarbone, nipping her neck several times, recieving the moans he was looking for.

Naruto moved back to her mouth, running his tongue across her lips, which she opened slightly. He wrapped his tongue around hers and drew it out into the air, sucking gently on the end, careful not to let their lips meet until he angled his head to press them together.

Of course, before Cerise could do anything, cold water was dumped on the two to cool them off.

Cerise glared over Naruto's shoulder as he turned; Kiba tapped an empty wooden basin that obviously used to _hold_ the water.

"Ah, yes, very nice Naruto, I think I'm gonna have nightmares." He said flatly. "The whole village is out looking for you two. You're lucky it was me who found you and not Tsunade. She's going to kill you."

"And?" Naruto asked patiently, slipping off his jacket and putting it around Cerise's shoulders to keep out the night air.

"_And_? Whaddaya mean _'AND'_? You're gonna die. Not to mention Jiraiya's gonna want details, that perv. You skipped out on an important meeting. My advice would be get dressed and have sex on your own time."

"You've grown up too much. In the old days, you'd be watching with interest from the bushes." Naruto replied.

"Key words, _in the old days_."

"Kibaaaa..." Cerise walked over and twirled a strand of her wet hair. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Kiba averted his eyes from her breasts, which he could see clearly because of the water. "Ahh... I guess not... You're old friends..."

"Good." Cerise put her arms through the sleeves of Naruto's jacket and zipped it up. She put a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Maybe I can do you a favor some day, too, Kiba."

As Kiba stared ahead absentmindedly, Cerise and Naruto left the clearing to sneak back to their house. Once they were gone and Kiba gathered his wits, he stamped his foot angrily and said, "Goddammit, I hate women."

* * *

**Next Chapter preview  
**Cerise paused. "I have no idea." She said as she threw out the nekofu-do cans and set the food down on the floor in the laundry room. Upon exiting, she was swept up by Naruto and carried bridal-style into their bedroom. Dumping her on the bed, Naruto pointed first to her shirt, then her skirt. "That needs to go, as does that, and anything underneath." When Cerise started giggling, he glared at her playfully and growled, "Smex is a serious business!"


	9. A Kunoichi Again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would DEFINITELY be no more fillers.  
**Aforenotes: **Ag, I haven't written NaruCeri in a while. It's always Hao-this, Ren-that, and Horohoro-the-other-thing. Yes, folks, I have just discovered Shaman King, and MAN, lemme say, what an anime! The evil people ARE evil. Unlike in FMA, where Scar's just a religious psycho (No offence, Jia. I know FMA is your favorite... BECAUSE OF THE BLOOD!). Well, there are to homunculi, I guess... But let's see. Wrath is misunderstood, Sloth and Lust are actually softies, Gluttony's an idiot, Greed turns good before he dies... The only evil ones are Envy and Pride. Is that weird, or WHAT? (And Barry the Chopper, but he doesn't count.)

**A Kunoichi Again  
****By Fleur de Anemone**

"YARR!"

Cerise blinked down as Ritsuko brandished a plastic kunai at her. The six-year-old girl sliced it through the air maniacally and cackled, "WE HAVES YOU NOW, MOMMY!"

Cerise looked around her. Ritsuko was right. Isano and Isako, Ino's twins, were behind her, brandishing their own tiny plastic weapons. Cerise, smiling and unfazed, picked her way around them and continued to dump their dirty lunch dishes in the sink.

Children were so cute, especially the ones that were just enrolled in the Konoha Ninja Academy. Those were the ones who truly thought they were ninjas... Or pirates, bounty hunters, alchemists, shamans, or whatever else they wanted to be.

Cerise, after disposing of the dishes, knelt down and smiled at her daughter. "Well, Captain Ritsuko, what do you want your captive to do?"

"I WANTS YOU--"

"WE WANTS YOU TO GETS US POPSICLES!" Isano and Isako interrupted in unison. Ritsuko prodded both of them and hissed, "I'M THE CAPTAIN!"

Cerise smiled. "Fine, I'll get you popsicles. What flavor would you like, girls?"

"Chocolate!" Isano squeaked.

"Vanilla!" Isako cheered.

"Strawberry!" Ritsuko announced.

"No, Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

"I want strawberry! I'm the captain!"

"So? I want chocolate!"

"Strawberry!"

"Why don't we just get sherbert?"

"Sherbert is icky!"

"Girls, girls!" Cerise laughed. "You don't all have to get the same kind. We have all three, alright? So stop bickering!"

Cerise pulled open the freezer, dismayed to find that they had no strawberry. They did, however, have a full pack of cherry.

Cerise shot a sideways glance at Ritsuko, who stood explaining to Isano and Isako the difference between "captain" and "subordinates," though she called them "lackeys." Would she really notice if she had cherry...? Is the taste really that different...?

One way to find out.

She pulled out the popsicles the children selected and handed them down, smiling. "Here you go, girls. Eat them up, then go play outside, alright?"

"Alright!" The girls chorusing, dashing off to eat their popsicles in Ritsuko's room.

"Don't forget to throw the sticks away!"

"Okay, Mommy!"

"Okay, Mrs. Uzumaki!"

"And don't get any popsicle on the carpet!"

"Okay, Mommy!"

"Okay, Mrs. Uzumaki!"

Cerise positioned herself at the sink and dipped her hands in the soapy water, fishing around for utensils. It wasn't long before the three girls ran in, threw out the popsicles, then ran back to Ritsuko's room, forgetting their promise about playing outside. ("Let's be shamans!" "Okay!" "Can I use the kwon dao?" "I GET THE KATANA!") Cerise sighed with relief that Ritsuko's didn't notice the different tastes of strawberry and cherry.

It wasn't long before there was a knock, and Ino came in, sighing and shouldering a basket of fresh picked flowers. "Ugh, picking flowers in summer is tiring... It's so hot. I like the fall, where the flowers are just growing and it's not so humid."

"Hey, Ino." Cerise smiled, motioning towards the counter. "I think there's some coffee left. Help yourself. Want cream?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ino replied, lazily dropping the basket on the floor and sitting at the kitchen table. "I know where it is." She accepted the mug Cerise handed to her and grabbed the cream from the center of the table. "How were the girls today? I hope they weren't too much of a handful."

"Oh, they were great." Cerise replied, drying her hands on an old rag. "They're playing in Ritsuko's room right now. Just half an hour ago there were pirates in the kitchen and they held me captive, demanding popsicles."

Ino laughed. "The girls just love to play with weapons." She sipped her coffee and set it on the table, leaning back in her seat and staring at the ceiling. "It's getting tiring."

"What is?" Cerise asked, sitting down with her own mug.

"Not being active."

"What do you mean?"

"Not being a shinobi anymore. Well, you know, I'm still a kunoichi. It's just I haven't done anything in a while. I have to play house as the mother until Isano and Isako graduate the academy and are able to take care of themselves. But this mom thing is relaxing, you know. It's a great life we kunoichi have."

Cerise watched her coffee settle after she took a sip. "What about Benito? Did he admit to cheating on you yet? I know you know."

Ino sighed. "No, he didn't. I saw him out with her, but I didn't confront him yet. I'm saving that for a rainy day." She held up her index finger. "One day. If I could be an active kunoichi again for just one day, I'd forget all about Benito and his little whore. I'd love to get it off my mind."

"Well..." Cerise tapped her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe one day we could dump the kids on Hinata or Tenten and go visit Temari in Sunagakure. I hear they have great spas."

"Mm. Maybe. It's not fair that you, Tenten and Hinata only have one kid. I have to put up with _twins_."

"So does Sakura, and she has one more kid than you do." Cerise pointed out. "Minako, Ulrio and Satoaki. And _she's_ already divorced."

"I don't _care_ what Forehead has!"

"Oh, that rivalry ended forever ago. Just drop it already."

Ino sniffed and went to take a sip of her coffee, but realized there wasn't a drop left. "Oh... Seems I've drank it all. Well, I'm out." She turned and called rather loudly, "ISANO! ISAKO! TIME TO GO!"

Cerise watched Ino and the twins leave ("Mommy, pick me up!" "No."), smiling after them. She turned back to her dishes to finish, what Ino said hovering in her mind.

_She's right._

Cerise didn't want to admit it, but Ino was right.

_I'd give up anything to be active again. Well, not anything, but pretty damn close! I want to feel the thrill of handling deadly weapons. Of being under attack, of all the odds being against me, but still pulling through. I want to fight._

_I want to be a kunoichi again._

"Ew, it's Cherry-chan."

Cerise regarded Naruto with a short glance before replying, "Ew, it's Naruto."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, shaking Ritsuko off his leg ("DADDY! IT'S DADDY! DADDY'S BACK!"). "I am many things, but 'ew' I am not."

Cerise smiled briefly. "Or are you?"

Naruto knelt down and ruffled Ritsuko's hair, smiling and gazing at her with fathery love. "Ritsuko, is daddy ew?"

"Daddy ew! Daddy ew, ew, ew!"

For a moment, he glared at her with half-lidded eyes before standing up and pointing frantically out the window. "Look, it's Shikara! Why don't you go play with her!"

Ritsuko paraded out of the room, cheering. "Shikara! Yay!"

Naruto sat down and put his forehead on the table. "I'm ew..."

Cerise huffily threw down her washcloth and sat across from him, bending over to see his face better. "Hey there, Sunshine. It's not like you to send Ritsuko away. What's up?"

"Oh, you know, this and that." He replied, smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"You're a terrible liar, Naruto" Cerise crossed her arms. "Spit it out, what's on your mind?"

"You know, if this were before Ritsuko was born, you'd be massaging my shoulders right now."

"Times have changed. Stop stalling."

"Alright, alright!" He held up his hands defensively. "Don't go all Iruka-sensei on me." Naruto watched Ritsuko and Shikara in the backyard for several seconds before saying slowly, "I'm kinda worried."

"Worried? What could you possibly be worried about?"

"Well, uh... I've been thinking. About, you know, Ritsuko, and the Academy. But mostly, I've been thinking about you."

"When aren't you thinking about me? What makes this any different than any other time?"

"Well..." His words came out slowly and weakly. "I was wondering... If you were ever going to be a kunoichi again."

The question hit Cerise so hard she winced. What were the odds he would ask _that_ of all things? The very subject she'd been thinking about...

She chose her words carefully, afraid they wouldn't come out right. "Naruto..." She reached across the table and put her hand on his. "You honestly think... That I would give up being a kunoichi while you're still here?"

Naruto blinked and stared at her. "What? What do you mean?"

"I told you a long time ago, Naruto. I would follow you. I will always follow you. And I will always fight by your side. We weren't bound together in matromony for nothing. Your dreams are my dreams, and I will do anything... Anything I have to do... To fulfill those dreams."

They sat silently for a long time, gazing at each other, the very feeling of their hands touching pushing them into a state of bliss.

"Uzumaki Hana Cerise," Naruto said, breaking the spell of silence that hung over them. "After hearing that, I would marry you all over again."

* * *

**Afternotes: **I don't know if I should continue this. I was thinking of having Ino and Cerise actually go to Sunagakure and for things to happen there (Maybe Itachi or Deidara will show up?). Review and tell me if I should, aiight? (Yes, I know the last-chapter-preview is different than this is. I didn't feel like writing that drabble... I'll edit that later.)


End file.
